


Time To Play

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Daniel have a little playtime with their pet Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



"Yeah, that's it," Daniel purred, short nails scraping over Jack's scalp. "Just like that. I knew you had to be good for something but I bet you never thought it would be this. Aht, no sucking, just hold it there." He stretched languidly, arms over his head and back arched, enjoying the feel of his cock simply sliding in and out of the warm wetness of Jack's open mouth. "There, see, you can do it." He patted Jack's cheek gently, the vibration from the touch, and Jack's moan, rippling through him. "Mmmm yeah. OK, you can suck now." He rolled his hips forward, pushing his cock to the back of Jack's throat, his hand finding its way back to Jack's head, grip tightening in his hair, holding him in place. 

Jack gagged and choked around Daniel's cock, swallowing convulsively, trying to pull away. His nostrils flared as he fought for air and he struggled against his restraints but he was held firmly in place, kneeling at the side of the bed. A thick black collar was buckled around his throat, a large silver d-ring in the front of it, that Daniel hooked a finger through. His arms were bound behind him with leather straps around his torso, his ankles crossed behind him; more leather straps around his knees and ankles. Even his cock was bound in leather and metal, rings and straps holding him tightly, stopping him from getting hard. 

"Now, now, Jack," Daniel shook his head, bored tone in his voice. "You really should know better than to fight me by now. Don't make me punish you, I don't like hurting you, but you keep forcing my hand." He leaned forward, free hand pinching Jack's nostrils shut and watched dispassionately as Jack tensed under his hands, before exploding in movement, redoubling his efforts to free himself. 

Jack tried and failed to pull his head from Daniel's grasp, his muscles flexing against the leather straps. But he was tied tightly and held in place and eventually slumped down, drool smeared over his chin, chest heaving and his body swaying from lack of oxygen, stilling under Daniel's hands. "All finished?" Daniel asked, lifting his hand from Jack's face and pulling his cock from his mouth, letting him gasp and pant for air, almost catching his breath before pushing back past his lips. 

Jack closed his lips obediently around Daniel's cock and started to suck, tongue teasing the ridge under the head. Daniel moaned in appreciation; Jack panting for breath around him only intensifying his arousal. "Good boy, see you can do it." His fingers loosened, petting rather than gripping and Jack started leaning into the touch 

"Don't go killing him before I get chance to play," Sam pouted as she walked into the room, skin still damp from her shower, hair curling around her ears. She stepped up behind Jack, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his jaw, one hand sliding down to stroke his bound cock, flesh hot against the cold metal. Jack shivered and bucked his hips forward, a soft whimper escaping him and Daniel's cock dropping from his mouth as it fell open. 

Daniel frowned at Sam. "But that's what the sarcophagus is for," he pointed out. 

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. We can't keep using it on him though - he'll stop being him and then he'll be no fun. Remember what happened to Janet?" She scowled at the memory and Daniel leaned forward, kissing her over Jack's shoulder. 

"I know," he said softly. "We'll fix it," he promised, knuckles running down her face. "And until we do, we don't use it on him, we agreed and we haven't killed him, haven't used it it months." 

"Then no killing him," Sam raised an eyebrow and Daniel nodded in agreement. 

"No killing him, just keeping him drugged and docile." He pushed his hips forward again, cock parting Jack's lips, fingers holding the back of his neck, keeping Jack's head still as he steadily, slowly fucked his mouth. 

"Fuck that's hot," Sam murmured, her fingers once again finding Jack's cock, pumping him in time with Daniel's thrusts until Jack was trembling and whimpering, rocking between them. "Good boy," she praised him, kissing the shell of his ear before positioning herself so his bound hands were between her thighs, his fingers rubbing against her wetness. "You know what to do." 

Jack groaned around Daniel's cock, his fingers slipping along Sam's lips before sliding in. Sam moaned, grinding down against Jack's hands her fingers digging into his shoulder. "Yeah," she grinned, biting down on her lower lip as he pulled his fingers out. Jack shifted on his knees, fighting the leather straps around his arms as he twisted, sliding his fingers into her again, thumb pressing against her clit. A ragged gasp escaped her and she clenched around Jack's fingers, whimpering as he slid them in and out, a third finger inside her, pumping as he tongued Daniels' cock, rocking between them. "Fuck... Jack... yeah..." Her fingers on his shoulders, and she could see Daniel slamming his cock harder into Jack's throat; Jack's thumb pressed harder on her clit in response, blunt nail scraping over the sensitive bud. 

"So fucking good at this," Daniel grunted, his eyes almost black with lust. He reached out and grabbed at Sam, pulling her forward into a searing kiss, biting at her lips. "Wish we'd known sooner."

Sam moaned her agreement, her breasts pressing against Jack's back, nipples rubbing across the leather straps sending sparks crashing through her. "Gonna..." She shifted her stance to brace herself on Jack's shoulders, fucking herself on his hand, panting her way through her orgasm; Jack's fingers and thumb still teasing her as she rode the waves of pleasure. 

"I will never get bored of watching you come." Daniel's grin was lecherous and he licked his lips, kissing Sam hard again, sucking on her tongue. His fingers strayed down Jack's face, petting and stroking. "Open wide," he ordered, gripping the sides of his head and thrusting forward, quickly building to a rhythm that had him orgasming with a low groan, come flooding Jack's mouth, spilling out the corners and dripping down over his chin. "Fuck..." He ran a shaky hand up over his face and through his hair before pulling back. "And come-covered is a good look for you, Jack," he chuckled, cleaning the remaining strands of come from his cock with his fingers, wiping them over Jack's face, rubbing it into his tongue and gums before quickly forcing a large ring gag into Jack's mouth, buckling the straps around his head. 

Jack grunted and shook his head. He shivered and tried to pull away but Daniel and Sam held him firmly in place, Sam coming again on his hands, fucking herself on his fingers. She tossed her head back as she came again, eyes tightly closed and panting loudly, whole body trembling before slumping down. 

"Yeah, I could watch you come all fucking night." Daniel pushed himself to his feet and moved around Jack to embrace Sam, kissing her hard and fast. "And it's been far too long since we last played with that fucking machine... watching you ride that thing is so fucking hot," he told her between kisses, hands straying, caressing her naked body. "God, Sam what you do to me..." he slid three fingers in side her, groaning as she clamped down around him. "You know what I want right now?"

Sam giggled breathlessly. "I got a pretty good idea." She turned around in his arms, running a finger along his cock. "Tell me, Dr Jackson," she purred, bucking as his nimble fingers circled her clit. "What do you want right now?" 

Daniel groaned and sucked on her lower lap. "I want to watch you come on Jack's face!” 

Jack groaned at Daniel's proclamation, twisting around to try and look at him and Sam. He swallowed hard at the predatory look on Daniel's face and dropped his gaze again. 

"You always do get what you want," Sam grinned. She ran her hands across Jack's bound arms, stepping forward to lap at Jack's open mouth, teasing his tongue with hers before climbing onto the bed. She lay in the centre of it, arms folded behind her head, breasts pert and flushed, legs spread and knees bent, feet flat on the mattress.

Daniel ran his eyes over her, exhaling sharply. His cock twitched and he palmed it, fingers rolling over his balls. "Yeah..." He turned his attention to Jack, unfastening the leather straps around his ankles and knees. "Can you stand?" 

Jack shifted on his knees before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Daniel grabbed hold of Jack's upper arm, pulling him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, holding him up when he stumbled. "Walking it off will help." Still holding Jack, he helped him walk back and forth, rubbing his arm reassuringly before sitting him down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his legs, working out the knots in his thighs. "Better?" Jack nodded, grunting his thanks around the gag. Daniel brushed his lips over Jack’s temple, running a hand through his hair. "Up," he ordered, bending Jack over the end of the bed, positioning him and Sam so his mouth was at Sam's pussy. Sam squirmed as Jack's warm breath tickled her. 

Daniel kicked Jack's legs wide apart, using the leather straps to secure his ankles to the legs of the bed. He checked the straps around his arms, tightening a couple of them. 

"Comfortable?" A groan from Jack, followed by a whimper from Sam, satisfied him and he laid a hard slap to Jack's ass, before dragging a chair to the side of the bed to watch. "Well, what are you waiting for, Colonel?" 

"Jack..." Daniel warned a heartbeat later when nothing had happened. He reached under the bed and pulled out the riding crop, leaving it on the edge of Jack's vision. "Don't keep the lady waiting..." 

Jack groaned, the vibration sending a shiver through Sam. Gagged as he was, he could only use his tongue on Sam, could only lick along her lips, teasing her clit, lapping around the base, flicking over the nub. He stiffened his tongue, plunging it inside her, fucking her with it before pulling back, licking again at her clit until she was coming, her hand fisting in his hair, grinding against his face. He whimpered, arousal crashing through him as the taste of her come mingled with Daniel's in his mouth. His cock twitched and he started bucking his hips, humping the edge of the bed, even as he kept licking at Sam. Another smack to his ass from Daniel's hand and he moaned, his hips moving restlessly, his hands flexing and closing behind his back. 

"Interesting..." Daniel murmured. He picked the riding crop up and moved to stand behind Jack. "Keep on," he encouraged, "make her come." Sam's moans grew in intensity, her hands tightening in Jack's hair as she bucked and ground against his face. "That's it, Jack. Good boy." Daniel ran his hands over Jack's ass, grinning when Jack rolled his hips back, arching his back. "Yeah? Something you want?" He laid another hard slap down earning a choked off groan from Jack that had Daniel's cock starting to harden again. 

"I think you're gonna like this, but don't stop what you're doing..." He flexed the crop in his hands before laying a stripe down on Jack's ass, a single welt rising. Jack tensed and cried out, his moans joining Sam's and Daniel bit his lip, arousal crashing through him. He looked up, taking a moment to watch Sam bucking and writhing on the bed, panting out in orgasm, her skin flushed. He palmed his cock, exhaling steadily before turning his attention back to Jack's ass, leaving steady, even strokes with the crop, painting red lines on pale flesh, bruises and welts slowly covering the skin until Jack was moving constantly, into and away from the crop, shifting on his feet. 

"How you doing there, Sam?" Daniel asked. Sam's only response was a breathless moan, her head tossing back and forth as she arched her back, Jack's tongue teasing the base of her clit. "Good." Dropping the crop, Daniel stroked himself to full hardness, groaning loudly and bucking into his fist. He grabbed hold on Jack's hips and entered him in one long, hard movement, burying himself deep. He pulled him backwards, holding him so he couldn't rub himself against the bed, had no friction for his cock while Daniel fucked him in hard, fast, steady thrusts, Jack's whole body trembling, his breath in hard pants and his face still buried in Sam's pussy, tongue making her come. 

Daniel's orgasm built steadily in the pit of his stomach, his thrusts into Jack deeper and stronger as pleasure coursed through him. He came with a growl, biting down on Jack's shoulder, fingers leaving bruises on his hips. Groaning and panting, he rested his head on the back of Jack's neck, lapping at salty skin, catching his breath. He could hear Sam crying out, screaming as another orgasm crashed through her and he lifted his head to watch her push Jack away, fingers still tight in his hair but holding him away from her. He grinned, feeling Jack trembling beneath him and pulled out, watching his come trickle out, down the backs of Jack's thighs. Jack's whole body was flushed red, his eyes filled with need and he was begging around the gag. 

"He looks beautiful like this," Sam grinned at Daniel, tugging at Jack's hair. "All needy and drooling and covered in come."

"Yeah, he does," Daniel agreed, leaving a slap on each of Jack's ass cheeks and climbing onto the bed. He pulled Sam up, his arms around her and kissed her deeply, stroking her breasts, teasing her nipples to make her moan. "I think I want to play some more..." He slid off the bed, offering a hand to Sam and helping her to her feet. He kissed her again, one finger sliding along her slit, brushing over her clit, making her sigh and buck into him. 

"No more," she whispered, nuzzling against his jaw, lips finding his. "I can't, Daniel. Play with him..." 

Daniel pulled back and grinned, kissing Sam lightly on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. He moved to kneel down behind Jack, untying his ankles, rubbing his legs, pulling him upright and turning him to face Sam. 

"How're you doing there, Colonel?" Sam brushed her fingers through Jack's hair, smoothing it down, her fingers trailing down his face, over the metal ring and leather strap, her tongue pressing into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. She unbuckled the gag, easing it from his mouth, petting his face. "Easy," she murmured, kissing his cheek, mouth trailing down his face to his lips. She cupped his face in his hands, soothing him as Daniel unbuckled the straps from his arms, rubbing them briskly. "We've got you," she petted down his chest and across his shoulders, her lips following the trail. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, nuzzling his neck, his hands sliding down to Jack's cock, stroking him through the metal and leather strangling it. Jack grit his teeth, arching his back and trying to pull away but he was held tight between Sam and Daniel, hips thrusting desperately, cock struggling to harden as Daniel's fingers teased it. 

"Please..." Jack's head fell back against Daniel's shoulder, his hands grabbing at Sam as Daniel and Sam played with him, teasing, kissing, stroking, making him back and tremble. His body shook, bucking and thrusting between them, pleas tumbling from his lips followed by a low, deep, groan as the bonds around his cock and balls were freed. Daniel's hand continued stroking him, pumping, teasing him to full hardness, Sam's lips, tongue and teeth teasing him, his hips bucking desperately, body shaking and cock aching. He was panting, moaning both their names, begging to come, to be allowed to come but they stopped and he collapsed to the floor, denials falling from his lips, his hand snaking down to his erection. 

"Don't even think about it," Daniel warned him, kicking his hand away. "You know you're not allowed to."

"No... Daniel... please... Sam..." he looked up, licking his lips, his every exhalation a needy whimper. "I need... please..." 

Sam shook her head, kneeling down next to Jack and kissing his forehead, one finger hooked in the d-ring at the front of his collar. "No, Sir, you don't."

"What you need," Daniel suggested, "is to get back in there." He inclined his head toward the cage in the corner of the room. "Now, Jack..." A hint of warning in Daniel's tone and Jack's head shot up. He bit down on his lower lip and nodded sharply, once, pushing himself to his hands and knees, crawling across to the cage, curling up on the duvet, his body singing with need, his cock achingly hard. Daniel nodded in approval, padlocking the door closed. "Don't even think about getting yourself off. Don't come. Don't touch yourself - not even to get rid of your erection." He turned and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing her, grabbing her ass. "If you do, we'll know." 

~El Fin~


End file.
